


fireworks and alcohol

by thatsmygvn (cougarlips)



Series: TWD Requests [17]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, M/M, New Year's Eve, POV Third Person, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, chilling on rooftops in every universe bc it's what they DO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/thatsmygvn
Summary: “It’s actually a beautiful night, isn’t it?” he asked. “Too bad the fireworks are gonna ruin it. All that smoke and aftereffects are gonna make the stars damn near invisible.”Prompt: Would you like to dance?





	

Rooftops were Daryl’s safe spaces. Ever since he was young, he liked to climb up the drain pipe and swing onto the top of any building he could; as he got older, those buildings went from his childhood home (until it burnt down) to his school buildings (until he dropped out) to the burning sheet metal rooftop of the garage he made an earnest wage in.

Paul, too, it seemed, found his own sort of solace in climbing to the uppermost places he could, and so it was that on New Years Eve that Daryl looked over the uneven rooftops to find a man with his hair piled high on top of his head and a beard obscuring most of his features.

The building underneath Daryl boomed and thumped with heavy bass that made his head ache, and he tried to drown it out with the liquor in his hands but to little avail.

Daryl looked up what felt like a second later (in reality it was nearly a minute later, but Daryl never was a good judge of time) to see the same man from across the way only feet from him.

“Party for two?” he asked, gesturing towards the space next to Daryl.

At his unresponsive glare, the other man nodded and sat down comfortably. “Name’s Paul,” he introduced himself. “Some people call me Jesus. I doubt it'll stick, though.”

He looked over at Daryl, still silent, and sighed. “It’s actually a beautiful night, isn’t it?” he asked. “Too bad the fireworks are gonna ruin it. All that smoke and aftereffects are gonna make the stars damn near invisible.”

Underneath them, a new song began, and Paul smiled, turning his grin towards Daryl. “You wanna dance?” he asked, holding out a hand curiously.

After Daryl scoffed at him and took a deep swig of his liquor, all he admitted was, “I ain’t drunk enough for this yet.”

Paul smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr ([@thatsmygvn](http://thatsmygvn.tumblr.com)) bc i am 100% always down to talk about how much i love jesus :^)
> 
> feedback feeds my family and waters my crops


End file.
